Father's Day
by Nyotarules
Summary: A tribute to all good fathers and father figures
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Earth date – 1** **st** **June 2267, New Vulcan**

 ***Christopher Bruce Pike**

If at first you don't succeed, try, try and try again. The Pikes had been trying for a baby since their marriage over two years ago. Since his wife's Seria's accident her chances of conceiving were 28.3%, well it was a lot better than zero. The best advice they received was from cousin T'Ynise the clan healer. 'If you want a baby the traditional way, keep having sex'. Pike considered her words the best medical advice from a doctor, and he made sure he followed it as much as his wife would allow. Thankfully she felt the same way. As he released himself, her sweet walls clenched his manhood. Their joined orgasmic cries filling his mind, and his heart. Hopefully this time, one of those little swimmers would get through.

 **Earth date – 16** **th** **June 2267, New Vulcan**

"Happy Father's day, dad."

Pike signed off the communicator, keeping in touch with his family was very important since he was so far away in the Vulcan system. He loved his new Vulcan family, but he still missed having his human family around. Maybe when he had children of his own, it would help to lessen the occasional homesickness. Maybe it was time to start looking at adoption or using a surrogate. He would broach the topic with his wife after dinner. His communicator chimed, the sound telling him Seria was calling.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Pike smiled at the beautiful Vulcan face looking back at him.

"We are fine _ashayam_ " Seria replied, a quirk on her lips.

Pike wondered if her mother was there with her. She had decided to go out shopping.

"Ma Rachel there with you?" he asked

"No, just us," Seria replied, Pike figured it out as she stroked her stomach.

"You mean….we did it!" Pike jumped from his seat, punching the air

"Yes beloved, we did it, we did it twice. Twins, my darling. We are twice blessed."

Pike was speechless, he felt his wet face but did not care.

"Happy Father's day, my love."

 **Author's notes**

Chris/Seria story – 'Looking for ashau in all the wrong places'

My little tribute to all good fathers and father figures. More chapters to come on McCoy, Sarek, and Selek

Spock's chapter is in 'Bonded with children'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Earth date –Sometime in 2270, USS Enterprise**

 **Leonard 'Bones' H. McCoy**

"I can understand why you signed up for it darling. But it's pretty risky." McCoy's head shook as he reviewed the data on the Vulcan re-population programme.

"*Leonard, it is the most logical way to increase the size of the population. My people need to maintain a minimum 4.3% annual growth to reach 1 billion by the early 24th century."

"I can understand that honey, but hyper ovulation? The Vulcan female body was not designed to carry triplets and quadruplets etc, You're not Tellarites. You have one of the lowest reproduction rates for a reason."

"Yes, we are a desert-bred people, but circumstances have drastically changed. Nero decimated 97.8% of the V'Tosh. We must reproduce to one day place ourselves back as one of the leaders of the Federation. Being the 'poor relative' to our allies is not an option."

Leonard held his fiancée/bond-mate by the hand, stroking the palm with his fingers. He felt her shudder in response, aroused by his gesture.

"Ok then hon, fair enough, you signed up for this long before you met me."

"You will support me in this _ashayam_?"

"Of course darling, but I put my foot down at more than four children."

"Four is an adequate number k'diwa, perhaps we should practise our reproduction techniques?"

T'Shira got up and straddled her bond-mate, McCoy pulled her to him burying his head in her bosom. He felt like the luckiest man on the ship.

 **Earth date –18th June 2285, New Vulcan**

" _Kunli-gad- samekh"_

" _Kunli-gad- samekh, adun'a t'nash-veh"_

McCoy was surrounded by those dearest to his heart. All those years ago, when he unexpectedly fell in love with a Vulcan and decided to make a life with T'Shira, he admitted to being concerned to losing some of the human traditions that he enjoyed. But it was not so, his wise wife never saw the logic in denying their children's Terran heritage. All five of them, yes Mother Nature had the last laugh, he smiled as he basked in the loving vibe surrounding him; Joanna his eldest, the best thing to come out of his first marriage, Skari his first son, the three T's – T'Lora, T'Ana, T'Ava (the hyper ovulation medication worked too well) and young, two year old Henry, sitting on his lap.

He felt like the luckiest man on New Vulcan

 **Author's notes**

McCoy/T'Shira's story can be found in 'The Taming of the Grouch' and 'Bonded with children', both WIPs.

*I'm not a statistician so bear with me.

Kunli-gad- samekh – Happy father's day

adun'a t'nash-veh – my husband


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Earth date –Jun 19** **th** **2366, S'chn T'gai compound**

*Ten children, Fifty grandchildren, two hundred and fifty great, grand children, seven hundred and fifty great, great grandchildren. As Humans might say, not bad for an old Vulcan over two hundred years and many days. Sarek refrained from smiling; thankfully the medication to keep the Bendii syndrome at bay was working.

His beloved wife T'Ynise stood by his side, looking as beautiful and regal as the first day he saw her sitting in the clan gardens. Her bright, white, curly hair only adding to her beauty in his eyes.

Sybok and Spock, his two oldest sons led the family in tribute to the clan Patriarch. The S'chn T'gai continued to be a living memorial to IDIC. He even had a Klingon/Human great granddaughter in law, who would have predicted that scenario all those years ago?

T'Ynise had insisted on the fuss, she said he deserved it. He not only led his family, but also his people to be even more influential than they once were. The V'Tosh and its Diaspora numbered 4.6 billion. New Vulcan had dropped the term 'colony' from its designation, 84 earth years ago. It was officially Vulcan Beta, homeworld of the Confederacy of Surak.

Sarek stood up to speak. " _Dif-tor heh smusma, Maat S'chn T'gai_ "

" _Sochya eh diff Sarek sa-mekh_ " The clan replied as one.

" **And happy father's day, my adun** ," T'Ynise sent in the bond.

 **Author's notes**

Sarek/Tynise story is a WIP in 'Sleepless in New Vulcan'

 _Dif-tor heh smusma, Maat S'chn T'gai –_ Live long and prosper clan S'Chn T'Gai

 _Sochya eh diff Sarek sa-mekh_ \- Peace and long life , Father Sarek

*Made an error in the number of descendants, average 3-5 children per family


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Earth date –Jun 19** **th** **2287** _ **, Fal eshikh shi'yon**_ **, (Hot desert mountains) New Vulcan**

"I tell ya, after ten years, your clan's idea of male bonding is nowhere near mine." Bones mumbled as he assisted taking supplies from the shuttle.

The senior men of S'chn T'Gai – Selek, Sarek, Sybok, Spock and honorary members McCoy and Pike were taking time out together in the desert mountains. The name given by the first Vulcan colonists was apt – _fal eshikh shi'yon_ , hot desert mountains. The place was very hot even for a semi desert planet like New Vulcan. Today the thermostat recorded levels of 131 F/55c and it was still early morning. It would be as hot as Vulcan hell by midday, not that it bothered the new indigenous populace.

"Are you wearing your arctic thermal undergarments, did you take your tri-ox compound Doctor?" Spock queried.

"Yes, and yes, stop sounding like the wife Spock, you're scaring me."

Pike laughed at their antics as he looked around the area, enjoying the view.

"Wow, this is amazing, makes the Grand Canyon look like a small garden, check this out McCoy,"

McCoy, so used to taking orders from his former CMO even though he was now a civilian 'country doctor' headed to where Pike stood.

Wide brimmed hat, lashes of sun lotion, wraparound dark sunglasses and billowing robes completed his grumpy look as he approached, wondering what all the fuss was about. A mountain peak, was a mountain peak right? This one just happened to be as hot as the devil's backside rather than some cold front on Andoria. It seemed Pike held Kirk's fascination with mountains. Good thing he was dissuaded from climbing the damn thing. McCoy was climbing no big hill, no way, not even if his naked wife was at the top.

"Phew wee! My God Pike, you're right this is beautiful."

McCoy stood dazed as he looked out the amazing mixture of gold, reds, purple, and white peaks of the mountain range and valleys below. He had missed this view on the way up, too busy catching forty winks as a passenger.

"It is almost on a par with Vulcan's forge, but with less electrical storms and different dangerous prey. Thankfully we have phasers for the latter." Sybok joked, joining his human friends in conversation.

Pike and McCoy smiled in response, it was strange seeing an older, emotional version of Spock but with slight differences to his appearance; wavy brown hair, lighter brown eyes, tall but slightly stockier in build. Sybok lived on Betazed, but visited his family once a year after his reconciliation. Finding out Spock had a brother was astonishing news; it took Selek to repair the breech in the family, having told them of what happened to his Sybok. It took some time but eventually, Sarek had both his eldest sons in his life which added to his contentment. (A Vulcan would never admit to being 'pleased').

"The sonic alarm will keep the prey at bay, _sa-fu_ , those caves will also provide shelter."

"You mean we're not sleeping in the shuttle?" McCoy asked perplexed.

"It would not be camping if we did Leonard." Selek responded, being the first to step out of the transport, he had taken a seat on a nearby rock and closed his eyes in meditation. The others had left him to it, he was the oldest after all, let the old Vulcan have his moment.

"Camping is overrated; give me a nice hotel and a bottle of bourbon any day. Sitting round fires is for boy scouts and training exercises." McCoy answered.

Selek raised his brow in surprise, the McCoy that he knew was rather fond of camping, they had even spent time together, the infamous not quite Holy Trinity; Kirk, Spock and McCoy going on many trips. Perhaps this was again, one of the many differences of this reality.

"Talking about bourbon, got any medicine in that bag Doc?" Pike grinned, knowing the answer already.

"You bet, a little old fashioned medication on a hot New Vulcan mountain, is just what the doctor ordered."

"Perhaps we can save it for later Leonard," Spock added, alcohol would have no effect on the Vulcans, but they could still appreciate the taste and texture of a good drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Twenty one is an important age for Vulcans and Terrans," Spock mused.

"Amanda will be twenty one; she is my eldest child and daughter. I confess I am finding that fact difficult to handle." Selek added thoughtfully.

"My dad's solution was to threaten them with a phaser." McCoy wisecracked. "Worked every time."

"Your father threatened to shoot young men who courted your sister?" Sybok asked, both brows rose in amusement.

"Well, only the ones he believed were not good for her."

"Sounds like my dad," Pike remarked, laughter in his voice. "Although his tactic was to introduce them to his phaser and old gun collection over a glass of whisky."

"Mr Grayson stated despite my superior strength, he would find ways to inflict bodily injury if I did not make Amanda content." Sarek admitted.

"Grandpa Grayson was an amusing man," Sybok reminisced. "Remember how he had a force field placed around the area where the chocolate was kept every time we visited?"

"Yes, he was concerned that the lock to the stasis unit was dismantled."

"Well, its illogical to lock food even it's a cupboard full of chocolate Easter eggs." Sybok retorted.

Pike and McCoy listened as they told the story of how after reading a host of material from Amanda on the nutritional requirements of Vulcan children, their human grandparents did all they could to keep chocolate out of their inquisitive hands. Selek admitted he shared a similar experience.

"T'Rena and T'Rita are fifteen, living on Betazed, the boys and girls are rather forthcoming with their attentions. Perhaps it is time for me to have a phaser collection".

"Violence is not our way my son," spoke Sarek, "The old ways had a more logical solution."

"There are not many families following the old ways Sa-mekh," Spock responded. "T'Ama will be eighteen and is already physically mature. I find myself sympathising more and more with my father in law."

"So does Amanda have a 'special friend' Selek?" McCoy asked, there had to be a reason the topic was raised.

"She speaks often of Sinel of clan Koh-ves'heh"

"The clan that we purchase our sehlets from, the breeders of diverse domestic animals?" Spock asked.

"Indeed, he is a veterinarian and from a satisfactory home but.."

"Perhaps T'Pau needs to start the negotiations."

Sarek interrupted with almost enthusiasm. For a Vulcan who married unconventionally twice, he seemed enamoured of the old bonding tradition.

"So what is your real concern?" Pike asked, suspecting what it was, him being a father to four teenage girls.

Selek decided to confess, after all in the family, all is silent.

"It means I have to accept my little girl, is no longer my little girl."

Sarek, the only one with sons and no daughters, could not understand the illogical statement. He was about to express such a thought, but the sudden subdued spirit of those around him, made him change his mind.

Bones picked up his bag, time for some human medication to lighten the mood.

"Well as a human father with a Vulcan son in law, I can safely say you have nothing to worry about. That damn kid is so keen to make a good impression; I've got him eating out of my hand. He makes my Joanna happy and that's all that matters. Right?"

They all agreed, as they stood and raised a salute to all Fathers everywhere.

 **Author's notes**

I wanted to end with my favourite male characters! I include Sybok since I don't believe he is the villian he is portrayed in canon, he sacrificed his life to save his brother and others so he cannot be all bad.

Sorry this is late, thought I posted it yesterday, anyway hope all the wonderful fathers were spoilt rotten!


End file.
